Confesando Secretos
by Nina.Princess
Summary: Roxas decide pasar la noche en la casa de Axel cuando de madrugada reciben la visita inesperada de alguien. ¿Y si los secretos de ambos salen a la luz cuando esa tercera persona los descubre a ambos en ropa interior? AkuRoku UA


_**Confesando Secretos**_

-¿Sabes? Ha estado increíble.- confesó en un tono suave el rubio, observando cómo su compañero hacía a un lado las sábanas de la cama para después sentarse en el borde de esta.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, sacando un paquete casi vacío de cigarros.

-Nada mal.- murmuró el pelirrojo de ojos verdes a la vez que encendía el cigarro y la daba una calada.

-Pero no sé, siento que esta noche es diferente, especial.

Axel miró por unos instantes a Roxas, el cual no apartaba la vista de sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Para el menor no había nada más hermoso en el universo, pero lo que odiaba era la cara de tonto que se le quedaba al contemplarlo. Sin embargo, esa expresión al pelirrojo le parecía de los más atrayente, sin mencionar que por una vez en la vida se sentía amado, sentía que podía despertar en alguien algo más que una lujuria y deseos desbordantes.

Sin pensárselo más de una vez, Axel agarró con fiereza el blanquecino cuello de Roxas, que ahora se encontraba cubierto de chupetones y besó sus labios con una ternura que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un beso más apasionado.

Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno siempre se acaba.

Sonó el timbre. Axel soltó a Roxas de mala gana y lo miró extrañado, para después fijarse en su reloj y descubrir que eran las tres de la madrugada.

En esos momentos se preguntaba quién sería el imbécil en llamar a su casa a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Si se trataba de una broma Axel se las haría pasar canutas.

-¡Si son las tres de la madrugada!- exclamó Roxas mirando su reloj de muñeca que había dejado caer al suelo junto con el resto de su ropa y cosas que llevaba puestas antes de entrar en calor con su novio.

-Deberías ir…- el rubio se hizo escuchar una vez más al ver que Axel no hacía nada que indicara que fuera a levantarse y abrir la puerta.

-Qué remedio.- dijo apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

Sin siquiera vestirse, Axel salió de su habitación en sus ajustados bóxers negros, los cuales le quedaban extremadamente sexys según Roxas.

El indeseable que estuviera tras la puerta volvió a llamar al timbre, lo que molestó aún más al pelirrojo.

Cogió las llaves y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se sorprendió de encontrarse con una señora de unos aproximadamente 40 años. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Sora, el primo de Roxas estaba acompañando a aquella mujer desconocida.

El niño de 16 años miraba hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de sorpresa que Axel le dirigía en aquellos momentos. En cambio, la mujer miraba estupefacta al pelirrojo que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y en bóxers. Ella, por más que lo intentara no podía apartar la vista de la notable virilidad de Axel, que estaba bien marcada por su ropa interior.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada verde de aquel extraño. Axel sonreía lleno de sí al saberse observado de una forma lujuriosa por aquella desconocida. Quién le iba a decir que sería capaz de despertar los deseos más profundos de mujeres de mediana edad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué desea?- preguntó con sorna.

-¿Está aquí Roxas? Es mi hijo.- preguntó dudosa. Ella realmente dudaba que su querido hijo estuviera en el apartamento de un hombre como él, pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que le había confesado su sobrino a cambio del nuevo juego que había salido a la venta el pasado fin de semana y que justamente ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

Que bajo había caído, se reprendía a si mismo mentalmente.

Axel rió para sí al darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a frente y cara a cara con su suegra y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, es más, ¡juraba que si quiera podía sospecharlo!

-Claro.- la miró de soslayo divertido.- ¡Roxy! ¡Hay alguien que quiere verte!

Roxas, que todavía se encontraba en la habitación del pelirrojo, salió al pasillo en bóxers, al igual que anteriormente había salido Axel, para encontrarse con su madre.

Por un momento le entró el pánico al saberse descubierto. Cada vez que iba a pasar la noche con Axel, le decía a su madre que se quedaba a dormir en casa de algún amigo, pero aquella noche se le olvido avisarla. Pensó en escapar saltando por el balcón aprovechando que estaban en un primer piso, pero recapacitó al pensar que no llegaría muy lejos si se rompía una pierna.

No le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a su madre y a la bronca que le caería. Además, ya era hora de confesar, llevaba un año ocultándoselo y ya era hora de decirle la verdad. Esa noche hablaría.

Se iba acercando paso a paso y con lentitud a la puerta donde se hallaban su madre, su novio y su primo, al cual mataría por alta traición. Se le pasaron miles de cosas que decirle a su madre, así que intentó organizar todos sus pensamientos para que su madre pudiera entender la situación.

-Roxas, ¿qué haces aquí? Y… así…- casi gritó su madre al borde de la histeria.

Si, ya tenía planeado que decirle exactamente a su madre para ablandarle aquel corazón que parecía estar hecho de hielo.

Sí.

Tenía justo las palabras claves para que nadie saliera ileso y que él mismo no acabara castigado de por vida.

-Oh Roxy, ¿por qué no me presentas a mi futura suegra?- preguntó Axel divertido, bajo la mirada de asombro de la madre de Roxas, que no entendía nada. O no quería entenderlo.

Fue hablar Axel y todo su discurso se le vino abajo.

-Roxas, ¿Qué está diciendo este?

El nombrado miró dudoso a Axel, el cual asintió levemente dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

-Verás mamá… Yo soy gay.

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno, esto salio por una parodia que hice con mis amigas y decidi hacer un AkuRoku de esto. Es el primero que hago, a ver que opinais. Por cierto, en esta nota que os dejo no se que pasa que no puedo poner la tilde, lo siento.

Espero escribir pronto y dejaros algo mas largo.


End file.
